New Relationships
by Shadow Stalker7
Summary: Heero is in the hospital, Duo and Wufei become temporary partners and relationships begin to change. How will Duo and Wufei handle these new changes? Most likely a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so it's been a few years since I've really tried my hand at writing anything but a friend requested this and so I gave it a try. I've never written anything for Gundam Wing before. This will most likely be a two-shot unless there is a lot of interest in it continuing after that. So without further waiting here ya go.

"So when are they allowing Heero to come back to work?" asked Wufei as he leaned back on the couch.

"They're saying at least two more weeks, but right now they're trying to keep him in the hospital for another couple of days. I can't really see that happening though, you know how stubborn he can be when they try to keep him confined for any length of time," replied Duo as he slumped over his desk.

"Aren't we all that way to a point?" Wufei questioned with a slight smirk adorning his face. His question was met with an amused chuckle from his current temporary partner.

"I suppose you're right Fei, though none of us like admitting to it, and none of us like seeing the others being stubborn when it comes to their health," Duo responded with a fond smile on his face as he thought about his friends. Duo had been partnered with Heero since they had joined Preventers. They had always worked well together and had done so on many occasions throughout the wars. It was three weeks ago to the day, that Heero had gone on a solo mission to take down a small ring of suspected drug smugglers that everything went wrong. It wasn't until the following day, once everything calmed down that the full extent of what happened was revealed. Heero had been passed false information that led him into a trap.

Duo moved from his desk to the couch and sat next to Wufei. Wufei took the opportunity to study Duo more closely. He could clearly see the exhaustion that lined Duo's face. There were dark circles under his eyes and he had obviously lost some weight. Duo had taken Heero's accident harder than most. Duo viewed Heero as a brother and had refused to leave his side for the week he was in a coma.

Wufei reached over and pulled Duo closer to himself and wrapped his arms around him. Tears started to form in Duo's eyes as he leaned his head on Wufei's shoulder. "I was so scared we were actually going to loose him this time" Duo murmured. "He was hurt so bad. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him, or any of you for that matter."

"It's ok, we aren't going to lose him and you aren't going to lose any of the rest of us either, " Wufei whispered as he gently held Duo while he cried. As Duo began to calm down he reluctantly began to pull away from Wufei.

"Sorry about that Fei, " Duo muttered while quickly drying his eye's on his sleeve. 'Damn, I can't believe I broke down in front of him. He probably thinks I'm weak now. He's always thought I'm weaker than the others' Duo thought miserably. 'He's defiantly not going to want to stay on as my partner for the next couple of weeks.

Wufei noticed Duo's expression and guessed at what was behind it. He nudged his partner with an elbow. Once Duo's bloodshot violet eye's met his, he said with a slight smile, "It'll take more than a few tears to get rid of me as your partner, besides you aren't as annoying as you used to be. " By this point Wufei was grinning at Duo. Relief flooded through Duo before he responded sarcastically saying, "Hey, I'm not annoying, and besides if I wanted to get rid of you, I've got better ways to do it," 'and less humiliating' he added to himself.

"Come on, we've got work to do" Wufei said as he stood up. Duo jumped up while wiping the last of his tears away and smiled brightly. 'I'm glad he's smiling again' Wufei thought as he responded to Duo's contagious smile with one of his own.

Both boys settled down at their desks to begin the mountains of paperwork that had been building up over the last few weeks while everyone had been focused on Heero. Several hours later Duo let his head drop loudly onto the desk. Startled, Wufei looked up to see what was wrong. Feeling Wufei's gaze on him, Duo grumbled without looking up. "I hate paper work. I'm starting to feel trapped in here." Wufei chuckled lightly as Duo looked up at him. "Come on Fei, you can't honestly tell me you enjoy being cooped up in here for so long reading these boring reports" he whined.

"You're right, I can't say I enjoy it, but it still needs to be done." Wufei responded with a smirk. He had a good idea of where this conversation was going to go, what with the look in Duo's eyes and for once he would go along with it. 'I wonder how long it will take before he brings it up' Wufei wondered as he stared into Duo's violet orbs.

Duo studied Wufei intently for a moment before his eyes lit up mischievously. 'I wonder how long it'll take me to convince him it's a good idea' Duo wondered as he gave Wufei a big grin.

Laughing silently to himself Wufei thought, 'that was quicker than I was thinking.' Outwardly he lifted an eyebrow in question to Duo.

"Wu-man, " Duo began while giving Wufei his best pleading look, "What do you say to taking off a bit early, it's not like the paper work is going anywhere." Wufei gave Duo a look that clearly said 'a bit early?' "Ok, well more than a bit" Duo rambled while glancing at the clock which read 11:53am, "but I really, really need to get out of here. I'm going to go nuts if I have to sit in this office much longer, " he continued practically bouncing in his seat.

Wufei smiled at the braided boy and replied, "alright, let's go then. Wufei chuckled when Duo made no move to get up. Duo continued to stare at Wufei with a disbelieving look firmly in place. Chuckling once again Wufei grabbed Duo's hands and pulled him to his feet. "Yes Duo I am agreeing to skip work with you and no it's not a joke." A grin lit up Duo's face and the next thing Wufei knew, he had an arm full of bouncing Duo.

"You're the best Fei, " Duo exclaimed and then began dragging said boy from the room before he could react. Once out in the hallway Wufei was quickly able to regain his balance and extracted himself from Duo's grip.

"Duo, you need to calm down a bit, I think you're starting to scare the other agents, " Wufei told his companion as he watched the passing agents eye Duo warily and move further away from him in the narrow hallway.

Duo glanced over at the current two agents attempting to tiptoe by him. He looked back over at Wufei with a mischievous look in his eyes once again. 'Oh no, that look never bodes well' Wufei thought just before Duo draped his arm around his shoulders. "You know Fei, we could freak them out even more if you would relax some." The energetic boy declared.

Wufei sighed knowing exactly what Duo was wanting. 'Well' he thought to himself, 'if it'll cheer Duo up I guess it won't hurt to act unrefined for one day' he decided as me mirrored Duo's action and draped his arm around Duo and gave him a small grin, "I suppose we could scare them a bit more."

I hope you all enjoyed it so far. I'd greatly enjoy any feed back from people.

As well I want to thank laurenke1 for being my beta for this story. She's amazing :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, sorry it's been awhile but between going to university full time, and working two jobs for 30 hours a week it didn't leave me with much time to do anything. Now that I'm graduated though, I have a bit more free time on my hands. Here is the next chapter. I haven't decided if this will be the final one or if ill write another one. Let me know what you guys think. This chapter is dedicated to my friend fanfictionfiend as it was her birthday on Thursday. She is the one who inspired this story, so Happy Birthday to the best friend anyone could ask for. Love you lots.

XOXOXOXOXO

Duo's eyes widened for a moment before his grin stretched across his face. In return Wufei allowed himself to smile widely at his long haired friend as they continued down the hallway. Wufei watched as passing agents edged away from them while staring at him as though they questioned his sanity. Wufei just grinned at them and demanded "Is there a problem?"

"N…no sir" stuttered the older of the two agents as he grabbed his partner who was still staring at Wufei in shock, and took off down the hallway as fast as he could without actually running. Wufei chuckled quietly as he watched the two disappear around the corner.

"Now who is scaring the other agents?" Duo questioned, laughing as they reached the elevators. Wufei just smiled at Duo in response and stepped through the open elevator doors dragging Duo in behind him. After regaining his balance Duo turned to Wufei with a conspiring grin, "So how should we scare everyone in the lobby?", the look of mischief back in his eyes.

Raising an elegant eyebrow, Wufei responded, "Something tells me you already have an idea so why don't you share it?"

Duo reached out and hit the emergency stop button for the elevator as he began to explain his idea.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

'How did I let him talk me into this?' Wufei questioned himself as he shifted uncomfortably under Duo's weight. 'It was those damn eyes of his' he sighed quietly. Wufei had been finding it harder and harder to deny Duo anything when he turned those violet eyes on him and gave him that pleading look.

"Ready Fei-Fei?" Duo asked from his piggyback position on Wufei/

"You know you weigh a ton right?" Wufei grumbled as he once again shifted under Duo's weight. Duo responded with a death glare and flicking Wufei in the face with the end of his braid. "Yes, alright, I'm ready," Wufei declared while returning Duo's glare with one of his own, "though I really would rather we switched positions he declared as shifted again.

"Oh alright already you big baby," Duo sighed dramatically. "We'll switch then." With that, the two boys quickly reversed positions. "Jeez Fei, and you were complaining that I'm heavy? I swear you put on weight since I last had to carry you," Duo grunted with a slight grin still adorning his face to show he was just teasing.

Wufei Chuckled lightly and draped himself over Duo's shoulder, "Alright, I'm ready now," he laughed.

"Good, it's about time," Duo grinned as Wufei reached out and pressed the button that would restart the elevator and bring them to the lobby.

'Just remember why you are doing this' Wufei kept telling himself as he waited for the elevator doors to open.

'I can't believe Wufei is actually willing to do this just to cheer me up' Duo thought as a soft smile graced his face. 'He really is a good friend.'

The elevator doors opened to the lobby all too soon in Wufei's opinion. Duo paused for a moment at the entrance of the elevator, hesitating, almost as if he was rethinking his plan. Wufei, upon noticing this sighed before saying, "Don't back out now Duo, we're already here." Chuckling softly Duo nodded and grinned widely. Wufei forced a grin onto his face as Duo began to exit the elevator and break into a slow jog that would take him on a lap around the lobby and then to the exit. At first few people noticed the two teens as the made their exit from the elevator. Once the first couple of people noticed the young agents it was like a chain reaction as they began getting one another's attention.

Wufei groaned silently as he could hear people whispering and beginning to point. 'I might as well get the rest of this humiliation over with,' Wufei thought. With another sigh, Wufei began calling out in an irritated voice, "Come on Duo, you can go faster than this." Wufei could feel his face turning red with embracement as his shouts attracted even more attention.

Duo turned his head slightly so he could see Wufei over his shoulder. Upon catching sight of Wufei's bright red face, he let a small genuine smile slip past his usual masks, which lit up his entire face. 'I'll have to do something to make this up to him later' he thought as he turned his head to face straight ahead once more.

As the two teens drew closer to the doors that led to their freedom they noticed several older agents appeared to be arguing with one another and gesturing towards them as they drew level with them. Finally one moved in front of Duo as he approached, causing him to slow to a stop. 'I wonder what they're going to do?' Duo wondered as he eyed the agent in front of him as well as the other three cowering several feet behind their leader.

At the same time, Wufei wanted nothing more than to disappear into the floor as Duo stopped in front of the agent blocking the exit. 'Please let Duo deal with him quickly and get us out of here,' Wufei begged silently. Lowering his head slightly, Wufei quietly whispered into Duo's ear, "I don't know about you but I don't feel like being detained and questioned at length over this stunt just yet so let's deal with the idiots quickly." He plastered on a grin as he glanced up at the other agents.

The agent standing before Duo and Wufei froze as he began to open his mouth when Duo chuckled quietly and both the teen agents glanced up at him with matching grins. "Was their something you wanted agent?" Duo asked, still grinning broadly.

"Y…yes…" the agent replied as he stumbled over his words while attempting to avoid eye contact with the agent whom had been nick-named Shinigami, in front of him. "Lady Une has demanded that you be escorted to the infirmary for an examination before being brought to her for questioning…" The agent gulped as he trailed off.

"You can tell the Lady we'll drop by the infirmary and her office tomorrow when we come in for work" Duo replied silkily as he moved gracefully with Wufei on his back, towards the agent blocking his way. "As for right now, Wufei and I have else ware to be." Wufei laughed silently as the trembling agent in front of them quickly stumbled out of their way. They apparently weren't training their agents very well if such few words were enough to send them running. With the path unblocked, Duo, with Wufei still hanging on to him, happily walked out the front doors of the Preventer Headquarters.


End file.
